snafucomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ever After
Everafter is a comic developed by Endling and posted on Snafu Comics. The comic revolves around Red Riding Hood who has been send to a mental institute, called Everafter , because of her traumatic encounter with the Big Bad Wolf. Everafter also has lots of other patients like Goldilocks and more. Story The story begins when the soldiers of Everafter are prepared for battle when they want to unleash Red Riding Hood. The door opens and she steps out, at first sight everyone sees her as a weak girl until she grabs her blade and starts killing all the soldiers off. After killing them she heads for Doctor Crooked, the head of Everafter, and Humpty Dumpty, the mayor. When she is about to kill them she gets stopped by Puss in Boots and is knocked unconsious. The story switches over to Red's inner thought. She is walking around in the forest heading towards her grandmother. Suddenly several Big Bad Wolfs appears and scare her. One of the wolfs tells her to fight and kill everyone. Red goes insane and then kills off all the wolfs while she actually is killing of the soldiers in Everafter. In Castle of Grim, Minimandy and Grim Jr. where playing in the castle and arrive at the library. There Minnie sees a sealed book lying in the middle of the chamber with chains attatched to it. Minnie decides to open the book, although Grim Jr. disagrees. When the book is opened the Big Bad Wolf suddenly comes out of the book, thanks the children and then flies off with several other wolfs. They first appear at the house of Wesley and Colin who were just about to watch porn when suddenly a wolf storms into their house. They then head over to the training spot of the ninjas who were practicing to flip their fingers. The wolfs fly through the sky and the Sensei is ordering to throw bombs and then escapes since he knew it would end up wrong. Meanwhile Van Caster enters his classroom and sees that the whole class is being attacked by wolfs and then decides to go away. They at last pass buildings which on one of the roof Dave and Travis are standing who then get ready to battle them. The scene switches back to Red fighting the Big Bad Wolf when she eventually gets stabbed through her chest. Her body then gets an electic shock of 23 mA. Dr. Crooked then says to Red that she can rest. Dr. Crooked walks out of the lab and takes Red to her cell. A chubby Nursemaid says to a new intern to collect the lumps of the soldiers that died during combat. She explained to him that Dr. Crooked 'repaires' all the dead bodies and makes them alive for the next session. Dr. Crooked takes an elevator and goes to the lab of Professor Cricket. There he talks with him about the status of Red and her mental condition. Cricket says that there was her grandmother's cottage and a sillouhette of a man but now the wolfs and thinks that these sessions with her are a bit too heavy. Crooked says that he wants to get her in session in two hours before the twin arrive and Cricket agrees. Meanwhile in another part of Everafter Iggy was just about to give a tour to a rich family (who resemble the Salt family). He leads them to the area where Goldilocks is held. Goldi says to Iggy that she seems to have lost her favorite book which was on her head. The spoiled daughter of the family then asks Goldi why she has so many scratches on her face, but Goldi denies that she has them but the girl continues to ask it. Then headnurse Edda appears and tells Iggy to move on with his tour. Edna takes Goldi to her last appointment with Cricket for her evaluation. When walking through the corridors she encounters Pinocchio who talks with her about her evaluation and wishes her good luck and gives her his lucky charm. Edna then puts it on Goldi's neck and they head towards Pr. Cricket. Trivia *A lot of characters have been featured in art but didn't appeared in the comics yet. These are; Hansel, Gretel, Tom Thumb, Jack, Miss Muffet, Posie and Rosie. *It has been announced that Endling will continue the Ever After series. [source] Gallery Story 060527_ea.jpg 060603_ea.jpg 060610_ea.jpg 060617_ea.jpg 060624_ea.jpg 060701_ea.jpg 060708_ea.jpg 060715_ea.jpg 060722_ea.jpg 060729_ea.jpg 060805_ea.jpg 060812_ea.jpg 060822_ea.jpg 060826_ea.jpg 060902_ea.jpg 060908_ea.jpg 060916_ea.jpg 060922_ea.jpg 060930_ea.jpg 061007_ea.jpg 061014_ea.jpg 061021_ea.jpg 061028_ea.jpg 061104_ea.jpg 061111_ea.jpg 061118_ea.jpg 061124_ea.jpg 061202_ea.jpg 061214_ea.jpg 061216_ea.jpg 061223_ea.jpg 061230_ea.jpg 070106_ea.jpg 070113_ea.jpg 070119_ea.jpg 070127_ea.jpg 070209_ea.jpg 070223_ea.jpg 070304_ea.jpg 070309_ea.jpg 070317_ea.jpg 070324_ea.jpg 070331_ea.jpg 070406_ea.jpg 070413_ea.jpg 070414_ea.jpg 070427_ea.jpg 070428_ea.jpg 070504_ea.jpg 070505_ea.jpg 070510_ea.jpg 070511_ea.jpg 070531_ea.jpg 070601_ea.jpg 070602_ea.jpg 070609_ea.jpg 070623_ea.jpg 070707_ea.jpg 070817_ea.jpg 070818_ea.jpg 070824_ea.jpg 070831_ea.jpg 070915_ea.jpg 070922_ea.jpg 070924_ea.jpg 080330_ea.jpg 080428_ea.jpg ever after:page 58 spanish.jpg Promotional Art Happy_New_Year_by_bleedman.jpg|Poster by Bleedman External Links *Ever After at Snafu Comics Category:Manga/Comics Category:Fairytales Category:Crossovers